Loreen Jedusor
by rongeusemagique
Summary: Lorsque l'on vint la chercher à son orphelinat, Loreen était loin d'imaginer que les dragons existaient, et que les balais volaient...Ni même qu'elle était l'héritière de deux grandes familles sorcières... Prends en compte ts les Tomes
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Une nouvelle fanfiction, qui me tient vraiment à coeur. J'espère que vous aimerez le concept, ainsi que la façon dont je fais se dérouler l'histoire. Cela se passe juste l'année avant qu'Harry ne rentre en première année à Poudlard. Il n'y a donc pour l'instant aucune menace existencielle. De plus, j'aimerais m'excuser pour le retard du prochain chapitre de "Lovely ", mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire, et un passage du chapitre ne cole, alors j'y travaille dessus.

* * *

_Chapitre I_

****

**Elle s'en va, on l'oublie**

On ne cherche pas à se faire remarquer ici, que l'on ait 10 ou 16 ans, que l'on soit une fille ou un garçon. Tout le monde est au même niveau, tout le monde aide tout le monde. Personne n'est faible. Personne n'a le droit d'être faible. Si l'un d'eux se sent mal, c'est toute la fratrie qu'ils composent qui en payent le prix. Si l'un deux est indisposé, tout un champ de bataille, mêlant angoisse, fatigue et stress, se profile à l'horizon. Il faut chercher quelqu'un pour le remplacer, organiser de nouveaux emplois du temps afin que le travail du manquant soit tout de même réalisé. Ils sont tous soudés, qu'ils aient des gènes en commun ou non, cela ne les dérange pas. Ils sont tous frères et soeurs. Tous sans exception. Oh, ils ne s'aiment pas tous, non, des clans se créent parfois. Mais cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. La survie de l'un dépend de la survie de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils sont ici, à faire leur travail, il n'y a aucune forme de compétition, car il n'y a pas de chouchous. Ils sont tous aimés de la même manière, autant que peut se diviser l'amour de quatres femmes dévouées à plus de 200 enfants en tout âge. La seule compétition qu'il peut y avoir, c'est à l'école. Celui qui est le plus intelligent, est celui qui est le mieux respecté dans cette petite fratrie des environs de Londres.

Beaucoup de psychologues pourront dire que c'est une mauvaise façon de les éduquer. Après tout, laisser des enfants exercés le peu de pouvoir qu'ils ont sur certains de leurs camarades, et en tirer une certaine satisfaction personnelle, c'est un peu comme dresser de futurs grands dominateurs du monde et de la raison. Madame Hogbins souria séchement. On l'avait élevé ainsi, elle n'avait jamais subi de traumatisme, avait eu une famille sur qui elle pouvait encore compter malgré son âge, et elle n'était en rien devenue une femme tyran, assoiffée d'or et d'argent...

Ca leur apprenait le travail, ca leur apprenait la véritable vie. Car "quiconque ne travaille pas, ne mange pas. Quiconque ne mange pas, meure". C'était ce qu'elle leur répêtait dès leur plus jeune âge, dès qu'ils avaient soifs de liberté, d'aventure, de plaisirs, de jeunesse. Amélie Hogbins, sa soeur jumelle qui travaillait avec elle dans l'orphelinat redouté de feu Soeur Marie-Anne, n'était pas aussi dure qu'elle. Elle avait réussi à instaurer des jours de repos, des jours où les enfants feraient des sorties en concordances avec leur âge : Promenade, clubs sportifs, sortie cinéma, ou voir sortie shopping lorsque c'était les soldes...Elle voulait qu'ils aient l'impression d'être dans une famille normale...

Mais madame Hogbins, Serena Hogbins, ne voyait absolument pas en quoi ils n'étaient pas normaux. Ils n'avaient qu'une différence. Au lieu d'avoir un ou deux frères, ils en avaient environ deux cents. Ils étaient plus pauvres que la moyenne des ménages de Grande Bretagne aussi, mais ils n'étaient pas pourris gâtés au moins. Ils savaient se contenir, ils savaient se limiter à l'essentiel, et non au superflu de notre temps où machines et jeux vidéos restent les seuls passe-temps connus des jeunes gens. Le monde allait mal, mais madame Hogbins était satisfaite d'elle-même. Une partie, aussi infime soit-elle, de la population, resterait dans les bonnes moeurs : Ses propres enfants. Et de ça, elle en était fière.

Mais aujourd'hui, madame Hogbins est triste. Nous étions un dimanche matin, le 12 juin précisement, et l'un des composants de cette belle famille qu'elle chérit tant s'en allait. C'était une jeune fille, de 15 ans. Elle s'appellait Loreen, elle avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux très clairs, qui oscillaient entre le marron et le vert. Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi on l'avait abandonnée dans cet orphelinat à la réputation minable. A part madame Hogbins, personne ne savait à quoi ressemblait la mère de Loreen, ni ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais madame Hogbins savait, elle. Parce que c'est elle qui a prit Loreen dans ses bras, âgée seulement de quelques jours.

**--------**

C'était tard dans la nuit, et comme tout les mardis soirs, c'était à Sérena Hogbins de faire la ronde dans l'établissement de l'orphelinat. Parce qu'il y a toujours des jeunes filles ou des jeunes hommes de l'orphelinat qui ont des affinités, et qui décident de se retrouver dans le refectoire, ou la salle d'étude. Il y en a toujours, et madame Hogbins n'aime pas ça. Les jeunes gens ne devraient pas avoir envie de se voir autant. Cela ne se faisait pas à son époque. Mais les jeunes gens de cette génération étaient si imprévisibles, et si éprient d'amour et de passion. Mais c'était tout de même interdit par le réglement de l'orphelinat, et madame Hogbins était très à cheval sur le réglement. Pas question de laisser passer la moindre incartade...Ils étaient tous pareils ici, c'était la même chose pour tout le monde.

Alors qu'elle vérifiait le réfectoire qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussé, à droite de l'entrée principale, elle vit une ombre par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le petit parc mal entretenu. Madame Hogbins sourit d'un air entendu, elle alla à la rencontre de l'ombre mystérieuse, de son pas furtif qui ne lui faisait jamais défaut pour capturer les petits voyous qui venaient roder par ici, et jeter des pierres. " Encore un de ses jeunes qui viennent fourrer leur nez là où il ne faut pas...Il suffit que je voie son visage pour aller poser plainte à la police..." La dernière fois, c'était le jeune mcbumpy de la rue voisine qui était venu. Il ne voulait pas de mal, juste " voir Emilie ". Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre u'il était interdit de se promener le soir. Elle espérait pour lui qu'il n'avait pas recommencer ses escapades nocturnes.

" Vous faîtes beaucoup de bruit quand vous marchez...sussura une voix froide et féminine. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez me surprendre madame Hogbins."

Madame Hobins s'était arrêtée net, stupéfaite de s'être fait entendre, et surtout apeurée que cette inconnue puisse la connaître. Qui était donc cette jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos ? Une voleuse ? Ou peut-être...

" Je ne viens pas vous cambrioler madame Hogbins, dit-elle en se retournant tranquillement. "

...Une jeune maman cherchant de l'aide auprès d'un orphelinat ?

La jeune femme tenait dans ses bras un petit paquet envellopé dans une couverture de noble velour marron, laissant apparaître un petit enfant chétif, très jeune, qui dormait paisiblement. Madame Hogbins fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cette femme venait-elle porter un enfant à cette heure, et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-elle donc pas laisser les autorités s'en charger ? C'était leur travail pourtant !

" Je viens juste vous demander de garder ma fille dans votre orphelinat, en sécurité. "

Madame Hogbins soupira, légèrement agacée. Bien sûr qu'elle venait pour lui confier sa fille, elle ne venait sûrement pas ici pour parler chiffons, " bien qu'elle en eut besoin" pensa la directrice de l'orphelinat en jetant un coup d'oeil discret à la tenue plus qu'excentrique de son invitée. Une cape noire en lourde soie recouvrait les épaules nues et chétives de la jeune femme. Elle portait une robe courte, qui s'arrêtait à mi cuisse, entièrement noire elle aussi, mais qui était composée de ravissants joyaux de couleur émeraude. Des bottes à talons remontaient jusqu'aux genoux fins, et un chignon un peu défait faisait guise de coiffure. La jeune femme était vraiment bizarre, et c'est surtout lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle tenait dans ses doigt un bout de bâton vulguaire qu'elle s'inquiéta pour la santé mentale de la jeune maman.

Madame Hogbins n'avait rien répondu, et avait prit dans ses bras le petit être qui somnollait encore.

" Elle n'a que deux jours..."

Deux jours ? Magame Hogbins releva la tête d'un geste vif, ce qui lui fit mal à la nuque. Elle restait la bouche ouverte, et les sourcils froncés de mécontentement. Ce n'était pas du tout prudent de séparer un enfant de sa mère à un âge aussi jeune. Comment allaient-elles s'occuper du bébé ? Elles ne pouvaient soigner que des bébés sevrés, et aucune des quatre nourices de l'orphelinat n'était assez jeune pour pouvoir fabriquer du lait. Elle ne pouvait accepter cet enfant.

" Vous n'aurez aucun problème avec le lait madame Hogbins. L'une des jeunes filles de cet orphelinat est enceinte, et va bientôt commencer à fabriquer du lait...Donner lui du lait en poudre en attendant..."

Madame Hogbins hoqueta. Une de ces petites-filles ? Enceinte ? Cela était impossible...Cette femme était vraiment folle. Elle regarda le petit bout qu'elle avait dans ses bras, et se dit qu'il vallait peut-être mieux qu'elle reste au sein de leur grande famille, qu'avec une femme aussi inquiétante. Elle l'entendit rire, et dire d'une voix douce, mais terrifiante qu'elle n'était pas " la personne la plus effrayante qui soit ".

" Je connais une tout autre personne bien plus dangereuse que moi, madame Hogbins. Son père, murmura-t-elle en faisant un petit geste de tête vers le bébé."

Madame Hogbins ne dit rien, et continua de regarder l'enfant, qu'elle bercait doucement.

" Son nom de famille est Jedusor...Loreen Jedusor "

Madame Hogbins resta encore plus muette. Son nom de famille en lui même était terrifiant. Le jeux du sort...Madame Hogbins en trembla. Des frissons lui parcourèrent désagréablement le dos. Comme la mère de la petite Loreen ne continuait pas à faire les présentations, madame Hogbins relava la tête afin de lui poser des questions. Mais elle ne vit persone. Pas l'ombre d'une âme qui vive. La mère de la petite était partie. Pour toujours sûrement...

En effet, plus personne n'entendit parler de cette jusqu'au jour où, environ deux mois après, madame Hogbins vu la photo de la jeune femme sur le journal, les gros titres annoncant sa mort. La vieille nourice n'avait pas su quoi faire à ce moment là. Donner l'enfant à la police en racontant ce qu'elle savait, ou bien garder Loreen et s'en occuper comme si de rien n'était...La deuxième solution était la meileure, pour la petite et pour l'orphelinat. Madame Hogbins en était sûre, et ne dit jamais rien.

**--------**

Aujourd'hui, Loreen partait dans un endroit inconnu. On lui avait bien dit qu'elle allait étudié dans la même école que sa mère, à laquelle elle était inscrite depuis sa naissance. Ce qui avait le plus étonnée madame Hogbins, c'est qu'ils ne soient pas venus la chercher plus tôt, au début de la rentrée, ou même qu'ils aient attendu qu'elle finisse son année scolaire dans son lycée. C'était assez étrange, et en plus d'être simplement triste qu'une de ses petites-filles chéries s'en aille, elle était aussi d'une part intriguée, d'autre part inquiète. Qui donc pouvaient bien être ses gens ? Et d'où venaient-ils pour s'habiller avec des accoutrements pareils ? Et puis, ils étaient sûrement de la même région que la mère maternelle de Loreen ( ça, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper ), mais qui sait si l'un d'entre eux n'était pas son père ?

Madame Hogbins souffla un coup fort. Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? L'homme qui accompagnait la vieille femme à l'allure sévère et austère ne s'appelait pas Jedusor, mais Rogue. Et même si au cas ce nom de famille n'était autre que celui de jeune fille de la mère, la vieille dame s'appelait Mcgonagald. La directrice de l'orphelinat de soeur Marie-Anne porta sa main à sa tête. Elle avait une horrible migraine. Tous ces évènements la fatiguaient au plus haut point. Après tout, peut-être que les gens qui enmenaient sa petite Loreen loin d'elle étaient des gens on ne peut plus correct.

Madame Hogbins prit dans ses mains une photo récente de la jeune fille entre ses mains, et resta un long moment à méditer en la fixant d'un oeil las. Elle crut un moment entendre la porte de son bureau grncer, comme si on l'ouvrait, mais elle était tant absorbée dans la contemplation de cette jeune fille qu'elle ne releva pas la tête. Un moment plus tard, sa soeur Amélie rentra dans son bureau, un dossier nouveau sous le bras. Elle passa derrière sa soeur, alla ranger les feuilles dans le casier " nouveaux arrivants de l'année ", et fut attirer par la photographie.

" Qui est donc cette jeune fille Sérena ? Elle me dit quelque chose, mais je ne me rappelle plus où est ce que je l'ai déjà vu..."

" Je me le demande aussi Amélie, murmura madame Hogbins du bout des lèvres. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où est ce que j'ai bien pu prendre ce cliché. C'est bizarre, rajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même. "

" Oui...Et c'est comme cette grande place vide à côté d'elle, on dirait qu'il manque des gens..."

" Hum...oui, c'est vrai."

Puis en poussant un soupir, Sérena jeta la photo dans la poubelle. Qui était cette jeune fille ? Aucune idée ! Devait-elle s'inquiéter ? Pas le moins du monde. Sans ce soucier plus longtemps de la photo, elle se concentra sur le dossier d'un petit Nicolas, un nouveau petit garçon âgé d'à peine un an qui entrerait au sein de leur grande fratrie dans quelques jours.

**--------**

Loreen detestait le vent. C'était l'un des principales causes de ses ennuis. Le vent. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi coquette que certaines filles de son lycée, elle detestait quand ses cheveux faisaient n'importe quoi, et que sa laque extra forte ne tenait pas. La laque extra-forte coutait chère pour le peu de volume qu'elle offrait, et ne se trouvait que dans les supermarchés les plus côtés. Ce qui obligeait la plupart du temps à Amélie et Sabine de faire quelques emplettes " futiles " comme disait Sérena. Mais pour ses longs cheveux, il lui fallait de la laque extra-forte. C'était obligé, c'était comme ça. Elle ne concevait pas sa vie sans faire du sport dans des conditions acceptables. C'est à dire, sans cheveux pouvant gêner sa vue, sans transpiration au front qui pourrait la déconcentrer.

Elle était en plein milieu de Londres, accompagnée par une femme à l'allure sévère ( " Je suis le professeur Mcgonagald, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva " ) et d'un homme qui ne parlait pas, semblait tout le temps de mauvaises humeurs, qui ne supportaient pas entendre parler Loreen, et qui se moquait d'une façon très classe, la jeune fille devait le reconnaître, de chaque personne qui posait une question. A commencer par Loreen.

" Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Nous allons à Poudlard.

- Poudlard ? C'est le nom de votre école ?

- En effet, l'avez-vous deviné toute seule, ou bien avez vous juste poser une question à laquelle vous connaissiez déjà la réponse ? "

Loreen baissa la tête, rougissant d'un coup, et maudit l'homme qui affichait un air parfaitement cynique. Elle n'aimait pas cet, elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Elle le trouvait asociable, d'une gentillesse quasi-inexistante, et puis, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait avoir les cheveux gras et le nez gros ! Tout chez lui repoussait, aux premiers abords en tous cas. Loreen n'aimait pas tout de suite "cataloguer" les gens qu'elle rencontrait. C'était une mauvaise façon, d'après elle, d'appréhender ce qui nous entoure.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit pub, à l'aspect miteux, que tous les passants semblaient ignorer. C'était inhbituel, et surtout, incompréhensible. Comment rater la grosse enseigne d'un orange citrouille délavé marquée " Au Chaudron Baveur ", mais aussi les chandelles mouvantes que l'on voyait au travers des fenêtres crasseuses ? Et comment ne pas entendre les rires puissants des clients qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur ?

Lorsqu'elle renta à l'intérieur, Loreen eu le choc de sa vie. Dans cet endroit, il lui était impossible de savoir si son imagination lui faisait des tours, où s'il lui fallait simplement une paire de lunettes. Les chaises se remettaient en place toutes seules, les verres volaient vers leurs destinataires, et les cocktails faisaient d'amusantes bulles vertes entourées de fumée. Tout cela dépassait la science-fiction et le bon-entendement, et Loreen se demandait s'il elle n'avait tout simplement pas changé de dimension ou de galaxie en franchissant la porte d'entrée du Chaudron Baveur.

Le professeur Mcgonagald la poussa gentimment à avancer, et elle la dépassa en quelques pas. D'un geste enjoué, elle ouvrit de grand bras, et alla saluer un homme qui était assis au bar. C'était, lui aussi, un sorcier de toute évidence, et bien qu'elle fut au courant qu'elle eut elle aussi des pouvoirs magiques, Loreen n'arrivait pas à croire que les photos pouvaient réellement bouger. C'était un homme d'âge mur, la quarantaine, voir la cinquantaine maximum. Il avait des yeux bleus electriques, et respirait la joie de vivre. Il portait un pantalon en une matière ressemblant étrangement à du cuir marron, et une chemise très légère d'une couleur ocre qui allait parfaitement avec son teint halée. Ses cheveux noirs, sur lesquelles était posé un petit chapeau de sorcier semblable et assorti au pantalon, étaient bouclés et un peu en bataille.

" Frederick ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !

- Minerva ! Quel plaisir, cela fait tellement longtemps ! Comment va la famille ?

- Magalia va toujours aussi bien, malgré ses quelques problèmes de santé, mais sinon tout va bien..."

Et la discussion continua ainsi, pendant quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas très long, mais le malaise regnait chez Loreen. Elle ne comprenait qu'une phrase sur deux, à cause du vocabulaire sorcier qu'ils employaient, et la froideur qu'avait le Professeur Rogue à l'égard de " Frederick " ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Au final, elle n'apprit pas grand chose, à part qu'il serait professeur à l'école Poudlard, celle où ils devaient se rendre, à la rentrée prochaine, et que cet homme était une sorte de neveu au Professeur Mcgonagald.

Lorqu'ils euent dit au revoir à Frederick Dragoma, et souhaité un heureux rétablissement à sa femme qui venait d'accoucher, ils se dirigèrent à l'étage du petit pub. Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir, où des tonnes de cheminées attendaient, froides et vides, d'être allumées. Loreen s'en étonnait d'ailleurs. A quoi pouvaient donc servir d'aussi grandes cheminées, et en un nombre aussi impressionnant dans un simple couloir ? L'homme entièrement habillé de noir qui l'accompagnait répondit à sa question, en sortant un petit paquet de poudre verte scintillante. Il expliqua :

" Ceci est de la poudre de cheminette, Miss Jedusor. Nous allons nous en servir pour aller jusqu'à Poudlard de façon rapide et sûre.

- Oh, fit-elle, intéréssée, tout en regardant attentivement le petit paquet que le Professeur tenait entre ses doigts. Et comment... ?

- Comme ceci..."

Il sortit d'une de ses poches intérieures un morceau de bois ( " Sûrement une baguette magique " ), et en fit jaillirent quelques flammes qu'il envoya ronronner dans l'âtre de la première cheminée à droite. Il prit entre ses doigts un peu de poudre de cheminette, se plaça dans la cheminée au milieu des flammes, retenant un sourire lorsqu'il entendit Loreen glapir, balança la poudre à ses pieds, et dit : " Poudlard. Bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. "

Et il disparu dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes aux reflets noirs comme la suie.

**--------**

Lorsque Loreen atterit dans le bureau du "Professeur Dumbledore ", elle se retrouva dans une vaste pièce circulaire, aux couleurs rouge et or prononçées. De multiples objets un peu bizarres étaient répartis sur de multiples étagères qui ne laissaient de la place qu'aux tableaux vivants qui regardaient la nouvelle arrivante d'un oeil intéréssé. Loreen se poussa rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit une détonation derrière elle, et que le Professeur Mcgonagald faisait place dans l'âtre. Elle n'avait pas la moindre trace de suie, alors que le jean neuf de Loreen en était recouvert à plusieurs endroits. L'habitude, sûrement.

" Ah, te voilà enfin Loreen. Cela fait longtemps que je désire te voir. "

Un homme âgé, à la barbe et aux cheveux blancs comme la neige se tenait devant elle. Il avait des yeux pétillants de malices derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Il respirait la bonté, et Loreen eut de suite confiance en lui. Surtout lorsqu'il lui tendit un bonbon au citron, et l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil enface de son bureau. Cet homme lui plaisait, pensa-t-elle, il lui plaisait beaucoup...

**--------**

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur** :_ Aucune rewiew pour le moment. ce n'est pas grave, j'aime tout de même écrire cette fic. J'espère cependant que j'aurais le droit à quelques rewiews pour ce deuxième chapitre. N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez..._Bisous_ !

* * *

_Chapitre II_

**Comme découvrir une partie de soi-même...**

Loreen tendit le bras, et prit un autre bonbon multicolore entreposé dans une grande bassine de crystal. Elle avait trouvé cela bizarre d'utiliser un si bel objet pour y mettre des bonbons dedans, mais elle n'avait pas osé en faire part au vieil homme qui était assis devant elle. C'était son directeur après tout. C'était un homme intelligent, sans aucun doute, qui avait l'air d'apprécier les choses simples de la vie. Bien que son bureau soit remplit d'instruments magiques bizarres, tout respirait la simplicité, du moins, pour un bureau de directeur. C'était ce qui l'avait frappée en premier lieu, lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore s'était présenté. Elle se souvenait très exactement du bureau de Madame Hogbins. Froid, extrêmement propre, les choses étaient rangées à une place et pas à une autre, et les diplômes de leur directrice étaient tous encadrés sur les murs, en bonne position pour être bien remarqués. Ici, il n'y avait aucun diplôme, que des objets, et des tableaux avec qui le professeur conversait comme si c'était une chose banale. Loreen en était restée bouche-bée au début, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur d'avoir à parler aux tableaux. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait sourit, et 'un signe de tête, avait congédié un ancien directeur bavard du nom d'Augulus Barner.

Cela faisait peu de temps que Loreen et le Professeur Dumbledore parlaient ensemble, mais c'était sûrement la discussion la plus interessante qu'elle eut jusque là. Loreen n'avait jamais rien su de ses parents. Elle ne savait rien d'elle, à part un prénom et un nom de famille donnés à la va-vite, sans même préciser pourquoi on l'avait abandonnée. Elle avait toujours eu un manque, une sorte de vide, lorsqu'elle arrivait au collège, ou au lycée, le premier jour. Lorsqu'il fallait remplir la case " mère " et la case "père", et donner toutes les informations possibles et imaginables. Ou lorsqu'il y avait une réunion parents/professeurs, et qu'à chaque fois que Madame Hogbins se rendait sur place, un professeur bienveillant, tendait la main, tout sourire, en disant : " Vous êtes la mère de Loreen n'est ce pas ? ". Ne pas savoir qui on est, ca, Loreen l'avait surmonté, mais c'était le regard des autres. Lorsqu'elle voyait une jeune maman avec un bébé, et des tonnes de mégères aglutinées autour d'elle, disant : " Ohh ! Elle a les yeux de son papa la bichounette ! ", elle se demandait si elle aussi avait les yeux de son papa. C'était peut-être bête, mais le fait d'apprendre en quelques minutes plus qu'elle n'avait jamais appris en quinze ans, rendait cette discussion plus passionnante que les jeux olympiques à la télé.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il avait prit la parole, pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle venait ici maintenant, et non pas quatre ans auparavant, comme tous les petits sorciers.

" En fait, notre ministère comporte plusieurs branches. Il y en a une que nous appellons " le ministère de la régularisation des sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne ". Ce ministère est en étroite collaboration avec Poudlard, et à chaque fois qu'un sorcier naît, un lettre nous est envoyé pour nous prévenir que onze ans plus tard, ce sorcier entrera dans notre écolé, sauf ci les parents de cet enfant déménage ailleurs, ou préfère que leur progéniture puisse étudier dans une autre école de sorcellerie, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé. "

Il fit un petit sourire, et reporta son attention sur un parchemin qui devait dater de quelques années déjà, et le déplia. Il rajusta ses lunettes, et commença sa lecture.

_" Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'un enfant sorcier vient de naître, et que dans onze ans, il intégrera l'illustre école de sorcellerie Poudlard que vous dirigez. Cette missive a pour but de pré-enregistrer cet enfant dans votre école. Nous vous demandons alors de lui réserver une place, comme vous l'oblige la loi R-556L2, traitant de l'égalité entre les sorciers, quelque soit leur origine, et du droit à la scolarisation._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur le directeur, mes salutation les plus respectueuses_

_Rufus Mageberry, _

_Sous-ministre de la régularisation des sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. "_

Loreen fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait où voulait en venir le directeur. Cette lettre avait l'air d'être tout à fait correcte.

" Tu ne vois pas comme une erreur dans cette missive ?

- Non monsieur, murmura-t-elle tout en continuant de chercher.

- Tu es sûre ? Je suis pourtant certain que quelque chose te dérange. "

Loreen changea de position dans son fauteuil. Le fait de ne pas trouver la gênait. Ils devaient tous la trouver très bête, et ils devaient sûrement se dire qu'ils s'étaient trompés, qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'ils cherchaient. Elle soupira d'agacement. Elle ne trouvait toujours pas, c'était énervant à force. Elle vit le Professeur Dumbledore sourire.

" Bien. Je vois que malgrès tous tes efforts de concentration, tu n'arrives toujours pas à trouver ce qu'il manque. Alors, écoute moi bien, je vais te lire une autre lettre du même genre :

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'un enfant sorcier du nom de Barbara Appleby vient de naître, et que dans onze ans, il intégre..._ "

" Je sais, s'écria la jeune fille, s'attirant le regard bienveillant du directeur, et des soupirs de consternations des deux professeurs qui l'avaient accompagnée.

- Tu sais ?

- Oui, dans la première lettre, l'homme ne cite pas de nom ! "

Le vieil homme hocha la tête doucement, et continua de tout expliquer. Cette lettre aurait du contenir le prénom et le nom de Loreen. C'était d'elle dont parlait Monsieur Mageberry. Il semblerait que sa mère ait accouché dans un hôpital sorcier, mais qu'elle se soit sauvée avec son enfant quelques heures après la naissance, sans donner nom et adresse. Ce qui expliquait le fait que Rufus Mageberry soit incapable de remplir ce parchemin comme il faut, et qu'elle n'ait pas reçu sa lettre le jour de ses onze ans.

" En fait, un hiboux postal a bien du être envoyé, mais puisqu'il ne savait pas à qui donner la lettre, il est revenu quelques jours après, le même paquet entre les pattes."

Loreen déplia lentement un autre bonbon, et mit le papier dans ses poches. Ils étaient tellement bons, ce vieux directeur avait vraiment bon goût. Une petite chose clochait encore, mais elle n'osait pas demander. Après tout, peut-être que tout était déjà réglé ?

" Je vois que quelque chose te tracasse, débuta le vieil homme qui goûtait lui aussi à un autre bonbon, veux-tu m'en faire part ? "

Le bonbon craqua sous ses dents, et une douce saveur de citron lui envellopa les sens. Elle faillit laisser échapper un soupir de contentement, mais se retint au dernier moment. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle pouvait aborder le sujet.

" J'aimerais savoir...Enfin, puisque je ne suis pas venue avec les autres, il doit me manquer quelques leçons...

- Oui, en effet, il te manque certains cours, un assez grand nombre en fait.

- Oui...Donc euh...Comment je vais faire ? "

Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva, alla farfouiller dans une armoire derrière lui, et en ramena plusieurs boites rectangulaires et longues. Il les installa les une à côté des autres, bien en vue, et prit son temps avant de répondre.

" En fait, il est impossible pour toi de prendre des cours avec les autres élèves. Tu as un retard considérable, et je doute fort que tu apprecierais rentrer en première année à quinze ans, et côtoyer des jeunes gens d'à peine onze ans. C'est pourquoi, nous avons envisager, les Professeurs Rogue, Mcgonagald et moi-même, de te donner des cours privés.

- Des cours privés ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui, des cours privés, un peu spéciaux. Ils se passeront au château, bien sûr, mais tu ne pourras pas te mêler aux autres.

- Je serais toute seule ?

- Oui, et avant que tu ne me demandes pourquoi, fit-il en levant la main devant lui, stoppant Loreen dans sa prochaine tirade, j'aimerais t'exposer la situation. Tu vas travailler seule, c'est vrai, mais avec moi, déclaré le plus grand sorcier d'Angleterre, voir du monde par Sorcière-Hebdo. De plus, tu seras seule, donc tu progresseras deux fois plus vite que les autres, car tu ne seras pas retardée. Et en plus, tu auras le droit à un nombre d'avantages considérables...

- Des avantages considérables ?

- En effet, tu auras le droit d'aller à Pré-au-lard, le petit village que tu peux voir à travers ma fenêtre, autant de fois que tu veux, tu auras le droit d'utiliser ma cheminée pour te déplacer, et en plus, tu n'auras pas de couvre-feu. Bien que ce dernier avantage soit en parti conçu pour te laisser le temps de faire tes devoirs et de t'entraîner le soir, avoue que l'idée de pouvoir aller dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit est une chose que nombres d'étudiants aimerait posséder. "

Le Professeur Dumbledore tira quelques envellopes de son bureau, et les lui tendit. Avant de les ouvrir, elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur, et lui demabnda en silence si elle pouvait vraiment ouvrir ces missives. Il l'invita à s'éxecuter d'un geste ample de la main, se recala au fond de son fauteuil, croisa les doigts, et regarda la jeune fille lire les lettres, attendant sa réaction. Au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille blonde lisait, elle se demandait si les sorciers n'étaient pas les personnes les plus hypocrites qu'elle n'eut à voir dans ce monde. De multiples lettres, qui regorgeaient d'intentions mielleuses à souhait pour l'illustre "directeur de Magenmagot, qui par sa loyauté et sa puissance, a fait régner l'ordre, la discipline, et la sécurité depuis ces dix dernières années ". Toutes semblaient venir de grandes familles de sorciers, aux poches sûrement remplis jusqu'à ras-bord, d'après ce qu'elle put lire : " Nous sommes près, en échange des cours intensifs et réguliers auprès de notre très cher fils, à faire un don de plus de 10 000 gallions à l'école Poudlard, afin que l'égalité soit avant tout un mot d'ordre. En effet, cette somme pourrait très bien subvenir au besoin matériel de vos professeurs, ainsi qu'au besoin de confort des élèves vivant dans les cachots..."

Loreen fronça les sourcils. La présence de cachot dans un chateau ne l'étonnais pas plus que ça. Mais le fait que des élèves puissent y vivre...Elle eut un long frisson tout autour de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle qui craignait les araignées et l'obscurité, comment pouvaient-ils donc y vivre tout une année scolaire ?

Elle continua sa lecture, s'arrachant parfois des petits rires, soufflant à un autre moment d'exasperation. Est-ce que tous ces gens pensaient réellement pouvoir berner un grand homme comme lui ? Elle reposa les lettres devant elle, et attendit que le directeur parle.

" As tu compris Loren, que ce que nous te proposons, des gens seraient près à dépenser toute leur fortune pour l'offrir à leur enfants ? Réfléchis bien..."

Loreen était perplexe. Elle ne connaissait rien de Poudlard, mis à part ce bureau directoral. Elle ne savait rien de ces hommes qui voulaient l'empêcher de voir du monde, mais qui voulaient la faire travailler dur, tout en essayant de compenser le manque d'amitié par des droits futils. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils allaient lui demander d'apprendre, et ne voyait pas pourquoi elle voudrait utiliser la bibliothèque de cette école. De plus, le village qu'elle regardait depuis tout à l'heure par la fenêtre avait l'air ridicule, et elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourait vouloir y faire. Ce devait être un de ces villages campagnards paumés, où tous les vieux paysans du coin se rejoignent le soir pour boire un coup.

" Des cours spéciaux. Quel genre ? Pour faire quoi ?

- Loreen, il faut que tu m'écoutes très attentivement. Cela n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, tu serais rentrée en cinquième année, après avoir appris les bases fondamentales de la magie à mes côtés durant l'été. mais tu ne peux pas, et vois-tu, le ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, en entendant ton nom de famille, a décrété que tu devrais restée dans le monde des sorciers, surveillée de très près. De ce fait, il a fait effacer la mémoire a toutes les personnes moldues, c'est à dire sans pouvoirs magiques, que tu connaissais. "

Loreen déglutit péniblemment. Effacer la mémoire ? Comment ça ? C'était impossible ! Rien ne permettait de jouer avec le cerveau des gens, c'était interdit !

" Mon nom de famille ? Qu'est ce qu'il a mon nom de famille ? demanda-t-elle séchement, la voix tremblante.

- Peu de personnes connaissent, ou ont déjà entendu parler de ton nom de famille Loreen...Nous avons toutes les chances de penser que nous connaissons tes origines, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Il faudra attendre que tes pouvoirs se devellopent, afin de vérifier.

- En quoi mes pouvoirs magiques vous aideront-ils ? Si vous savez qui je suis, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire. Pourquoi vous ne me le dîtes pas ? s'écria-t-elle, tous ses espoirs presque anéantis en quelques mots.

- Parce que te dire une telle chose sans en être sûr serait une grosse erreur. Si je ne me trompe pas, ce que je pourrais te révêler pourrait changer ta vision des choses du tout au tout et peut-être même te mettre ne danger. Je préfère en être absolument certain, répondit-il de la même voix calme et posée avec laquelle il parlait toujours. "

Il croisa les doigts, et regarda Loreen dans les yeux. La tension était palpable, et la jeune fille se traita de tous les noms d'oiseau. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un home nous offre des bonbons qu'il est aussi clair que de l'eau de roche...

" A toi de choisir Loreen, si tu veux rester avec nous, au sein du château, où si tu veux aller dans un endroit où tu ne pourras vraiment pas sortir, et où on ne t'apprendras pas vraiment à faire de la magie. Si tu acceptes de nous faire confiance, alors nous allons procéder à l'achat de ta baguette, expliqua-t-il en montrant les boites qu'il avait déposées plus tôt. Sinon, je n'ai qu'à envoyer une lettre au ministre en disant que je t'ai retrouvée. "

Voyant l'air confus de Loreen, il expliqua d'un ton léger : " Nous sommes venus te chercher avec une heure d'avance, de quoi faire croire aux aurors que tu t'étais échappée, juste devant nous, en utlisant inconsciemment ta magie, parce que tu te sentais menacée. Ils sont encore à ta recherche. "

Loreen hésita, mais murmura quand même : " Mais je ne pourrais pas me déplacer en dehors du château alors ? "

" Oh si...En vérité, ils cherchent une jeune fille de quinze ans à la peau métissée, aux cheveux crépus et noirs, de forte corpulence, et habillée d'une façon un peu plus féminine que toi, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil amusé au jean, au sweet, et aux grosses baskets délavées que la jeune fille portaient. Tout le contraire de toi en fait. "

Loreen répondit au sourire du vieil homme et après avoir légèrement hésité, se décida à se pencher vers les boîtes et à les ouvrir. Derrière elle, le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur Mcgonagald sortirent du bureau, non sans s'être jetés un coup d'oeil inquiet. Comment allaient-ils donc faire pour tromper la vigilance des aurors et du ministre de la magie ?

Albus Dumbledore, quand à lui, observa d'un oeil attentif la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Il espérait ne pas commettre la même erreur avec elle qu'avec son père.

**--------**

Loreen se tenait debout, le front plissé tant elle était concentrée. Au bout de ses doigts se trouvait un morceau de bois taillé elegamment, d'une couleur chaire, et long de 35, 6 centimètres. Elle ne savait pas encore si c'était cette baguette qu'elle allait prendre, parce qu'après tout, comme disait le Professeur Dumbledore, " ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit sa baguette, mais la baguette qui choisit le sorcier ".

A côté d'elle, se trouvait le professeur Dumbledore, il la regardait faire, s'attardant parfois pour écrire des choses au long tableau rectangulaire qu'il avait conjuré. Loreen était très excitée, elle n'avait pas fait de magie à proprement parlé, mais elle apprenait là son premier sortilège. C'était le sortilège de lévitation, que l'on pouvait exercé grâce à la formule " Wingardium Leviosa ".

Loreen fixait attentivement l'objet biscornu, qui ressemblait vaguement à une petite trompette, et se répêtait inlassablemment dans sa tête la formule du sortilège.

_Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium Levio..._

" Prends ton temps Loreen. Ce n'est que ton premier sortilège. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y arriver parfaitement aujourd'hui. "

Loreen le savait, mais sa fierté voulait qu'elle réussisse. peu importe, s'il le fallait, elle resterait des heures dans ce bureau, jusqu'à qu'elle y arrive. Elle dérangerait le vieux directeur, mais dans tous les cas, elle réussirait ce sortilège avant d'aller se coucher.

_Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium Leviosa..._

Ce ne devait pas être extrêmement difficile. Après tout, c'était le premier sort qu'apprenait les élèves en rentrant à Poudlard. Elle avait quinze ans, et elle espérait pouvoir l'apprendre plus vite qu'eux.

_Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium Leviosa..._

" Wingardium Leviosa ! conjura-t-elle d'une voix énergique. "

Un mince éclair bleu sorti de sa baguette, et fonça rapidement dans l'ustensile qui devait être ensorcelé. Au lieu de ça, elle le transforma en paquet de confettis, qui retombèrent les uns après les autres sur le sol. Le Professeur Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

" As-tu ressenti quelque chose de spécial quand tu as lançé le sort ? Une espèce de vague d'énergie... "

Rien ne pouvait être considéré comme une "vague d'énergie " dans ce qu'elle avait ressenti. C'était plutôt une vague de peur énorme. Oui, une peur considérable. Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche, en signe de négation. Le professeur Dumbledore lui demanda de reposer la troisième baguette qu'elle essayait dans son étui. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils allaient envisager la possiblité que sa future et première baguette se trouve dans les deux boîtes restantes, elle le vit retourner dans la même armoire que précedement, pour prendre un autre étui.

Intriguée, elle le regarda sortir une baguette extrêmement fonçée, presque noire. Un manche incrusté de petits symboles qu'elle pouvait qualifier de runes par rapport à tous les films d'aventure qu'elle avait pu voir, permettait de mieux tenir sa baguette. Trois fil d'argent parcouraient parraléllement et en longueur le fin bout de bois, donnant ainsi un effet de perspective extrêmement subtil. Sans savoir ce qui la poussait vers elle, Loreen prit la baguette entre ses doigts, appréciant la maniabilité de la baguette, sa douceur, sa légèreté. Alors qu'elle faisait un mouvement ample, une fumée noire sortie de la baguette, et commença à s'enrouler autour de sa main et de son poignet.

Alors qu'elle aurait du être un peu décontenancée, Loreen comprit immédiatement. Cette baguette lui allait come un gant, et si le directeur souhaitait qu'elle la repose, ce n'aurait pas été dans son boitier, mais bien dans sa poche. Elle ne voulait plus la quitter, comme si des voix lui murmuraient qu'elle et l'objet ne faisaient qu'un.

Un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, la jeune fille se tourna vers le directeur. C'était la plus intense sensation qu'elle eut jamais éprouvée jusque là. Comme s'il lui avait manqué la moitié d'elle même pendant longtemps, et que les retrouvailles se faisaient à cet instant.

" C'est la mienne, déclara-t-elle simplement, fixant presque avec delicatesse le filet de fumée qui s'estompait doucement. "

**--------**

Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux plongés dans un mutisme complet, chacun dans leurs pensées, ils entendirent la porte du bureau directoral s'ouvrir. Un homme entièrement vêtu de noir, de la tête aux pieds, venaient de s'inviter. Son visage était caché derrière un masque effrayant, et tout chez lui respirait la froideur. Loreen le regarda, et le professeur Dumbledore fit les présentations.

" Loreen, voici le professeur avec qui tu resteras le plus souvent. Par mesure de sécurité, et parce qu'il est assez connu, nous avons pris la précaution de cacher son visage. Tu ne le verras sûrement jamais...Je peux juste te dire que c'est un très bon ami du Professeur Rogue qui t'accompagnait tout à l'heure..."

Loreen acquiesca légèrement, muette, et absolument pétrifiée. Cet homme avait l'air tellement puissant, mystérieux, dangereux...Il respirait presque la douleur et la mort, et son masque en forme de demi crâne n'arrangeait rien.

" A-t-elle sa baguette ?

- Oui, Miss Jedusor vient à l'instant de la trouver, répondit calmement le vieux directeur, tout en souriant affectueusement à la jeune fille.

- Bien, répondit-il d'un ton froid. Miss, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Loreen, je vais vous montrer où vous dormirez, et votre salle de cours personnelle. Est-ce que le Professeur Dumbledore vous a parlé du réglement à respecter et des précautions à prendre ?

- Non, mais je pensais que vous pourriez vous en charger, Professeur, intervint le vieil homme. "

L'homme répondit par l'affirmatif en un signe de tête froid et brusque. Ca n'allait pas être drôle tous les jours...

**--------**

Sans accorder le moindre regard à Loreen, l'homme se détourna, et sortit du bureau directoral, en s'enfonçant dans un escalier en colimaçon. Sans prendre le temps de parler, Loreen comprit qu'elle devait le suivre, et elle se dépêcha de remettre sa baguette dans sa poche, et de prendre au passage son sweet qu'elle avait enlevé un peu plus tôt. Le Professeur Dumbledore la salua d'un signe de la main, prenant un autre bonbon dans sa grande bassine de crystal, regardant Loreen partir, tout en lui transmettant tout le courage qu'il pouvait avoir dans son regard.

Loreen ne fit pas attention au vieux monsieur, et commença à courir afin de rattraper l'homme qui s'en allait déjà au loin, ses grandes enjambées lui donnant encore un peu plus de charisme si c'était possible. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait fait passer par un passage secret caché derrière un tableau, et que sa baguette produisait une faible lueur qui leur permettait de voir où ils allaient.

C'est peut-être à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua que les armures qu'ils dépassaient semblaient bouger, ou même que les tableaux les saluaient d'un geste de la main. C'est peut-être aussi à ce moment là, qu'elle eut l'impression que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même...

**--------**

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Il n'y a toujours pas de rewiew. Bof, ce n'est pas une fin en soi, n'est ce pas, d'a voir un nombre important de rewiew...L'important, c'est d'aimer ce que l'on fait...Mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis contre un ptit commentaire des rares personnes qui passent par ma fic...

* * *

_Chapitre III_

**C'est ce qu'on appelle la magie...**

****

L'air lourd et chargé de la petite salle de travail était insoutenable, et bien que le Professeur ait lançé un sort de ventilation, Loreen n'avait jamais travaillé dans des conditions pareilles. Il devait faire au moins 40 degrès, et les volutes de fumée du philtre qu'elle préparait dégageaient une odeur pestinencielle des plus horribles. La jeune fille avait du revêtir une lourde cape noire à cause de l'extrême acidité du mélange en cours de préparation, et des gants en peau de dragons couvraient ses mains, au cas où elle venait à faire une bêtise.

" _Il vous reste 27 secondes avant de tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles du montre votre mixture, puis de rajouter les racines de mandragores séchées et coupées en fine lamelles d'épaisseur égale._"

D'un geste préçis, Loreen prépara ses ingrédients, s'exercant à hâcher ses racines qui lui avaient coûtées l'ongle de son index gauche, en part régulière.

" _Plus que 9 secondes, tenez vous prête Miss Jedusor..._"

Le petit boîtier de ferrailles qui se dressait devant elle était l'objet le plus étrange aux yeux de Loreen. Bien qu'elle ait vu son professeur l'ensorceler, elle se demandait toujours par quel miracle cet objet d'ordinaire inanimé pouvait lui dicter les recettes de toutes les potions qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal à réussir...Elle qui avait déjà du mal à retenir les propriétés des vingts ingrédients que le Professeur lui avait demandées d'apprendre pour aujourd'hui, elle se demandait comment elle pourrait aussi se souvenir de toutes les préparations à faire...

" _Attention ! Plus que trois secondes, deux secondes, une seconde...Touillez !_"

Lorren attrapa le manche en fer de sa louche, et tourna sa potion trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Sa mixture prit de suite une couleur orangée, comme cela était indiqué dans le livre ouvert page 17 devant elle. Contente d'avoir réussi la plus dure partie de la préparation, Loreen laissa tomber dans son chaudron les fines lamelles de racines de mandragores, épuisée par la concentration dont elle faisait preuve depuis plus d'une heure. Mais au lieu de voir sa potion acquerir une jolie couleur marron, et dégager une bonne odeur de pin, comme cela était indiqué dans l'ouvrage, Loreen eut la plus grande deception de la journée en voyant le liquide tourner au rose bonbon.

" Oh zut !

- Vous avez _balançez_ vos racines beaucoup trop vite, Miss, dit-il en appuyant bien sur "balançez", comme pour dénigrer le travail conscencieux que la jeune fille avait fourni "

Loreen soupira de lassitude. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la grosse horloge qui lui faisait face, et s'aperçut qu'il était 19H30. Elle avait cours de potions jusqu'à 20H00. Le professeur pourrait donc s'en donner à coeur joie pendant une bonne demie heure, à la rabaisser, à la critiquer, et à lui dire que si elle continuait comme ça, elle ne finirait jamais le programme des deuxièmes années avant la semaine prochaine.

" Vous ai-je déjà dit, Miss jedusor, que l'art des potions était l'un des arts les plus délicats du monde sorcier ?

- Oui, monsieur le Professeur.

- Et vous ai-je déjà dit, recommença-t-il tout en allant farfouiller dans une des dix étagères remplies de plantes et ingrédients pour potions, que vous n'arriverez jamais à préparer un philtre ou une potion correcte si vous ne comprenez pas que votre concentration doit être maintenue même après l'ajout du dernier ingrédient ?

- Oui, monsieur le Professeur. "

Loreen le regarda découper avec un petit couteau les ailes d'un papillon éphérire, une espèce rare qu'ils avaient la chance de cotoyer dans la Forêt Interdite. Alors qu'il saupoudrait sa mixture de farine de pétales d'arontier, la préparation de Loreen reprenait peu à peu ses tons chauds. Il déposa alors délicatement les ailes de papillon sur la surface du liquide. Aspirée soudainement, les ailes du petit insecte agirent immédiatement avec le reste de la potion, la réaction chimique créant de grosses bulles inquiètantes. Le chaudron se mit à trembler, un sifflement aigu sortit des entrailles de la grosse marmite. Le Professeur ne bougea pas, avisant d'un oeil critique la situation. Il prit alors la louche et melangea de façon rapide le philtre, intensifiant l'agitation de la mixture. Alors que la jeune fille commençait à se reculer, craignant que le chaudron n'explose, la potion se calma, et adopta sa couleur finale.

L'homme, caché, comme à chaque fois que Loreen le voyait, de son masque d'un blanc pur, se recula prudemment, gardant un oeil attentif sur la préparation à présent terminée de son élève. Il se tourna alors vers elle, les sourcils fronçés, excédé au plus haut point.

" Voici un véritable philtre d'apaisement, Miss jedusor, fit-il d'une voix sèche. Doit-on toujours vous surveiller, de peur que vous ne fassiez exploser le château ?

- Mais je n'ai rien fait exploser du tout, la potion avait juste changée de couleur...

- Pour ensuite exploser à cause de votre maladresse...N'avez vous donc pas appris les risques que représente l'utilisation de racines de mandragores séchées ? Etes-vous donc trop paresseuse pour relire vos parchemins ? "

Loreen ne préféra rien dire. Ce n'était pas la peine, cela ne causerait que la montée excessive de l'énervement du Professeur.

Regardant son élève dans les yeux, le Professeur retint un soupir de colère, et partit de la salle de travail de Loreen dans un tourbillon de cape noire. Il claqua fermement la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter son apprentie. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas à subir ses représailles avant demain matin...Il aurait peut-être eu le temps de se calmer d'ici là...

" _Vous devriez recommencer ce philtre d'apaisement, Miss Jedusor, monsieur le Professeur en a sûrement besoin._ "

Loreen ecarquilla des yeux, et reporta son attention sur le petit boîtier en ferraille qui lui dictait d'orinaire ses leçons. D'ailleurs, cet objet ne faisait que lui dicter ses leçons. Il n'avait pas à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Depuis quand une petite boîte pouvait-elle faire de l'humour?

" _Je suis à vous, et c'est grâce au Professeur que je peux parler...Vous pouvez même me choisir un nom..._"

Loreen pencha la tête sur le côté. Depuis quand les petites boîtes en fer souhaitaient avoir un nom ? Et surtout, depuis quand répondaient-elles à des questions intérieures qu'elles n'étaient pas censées entendre ?

Puis, soudainement, elle trouva entre elle et la petite boîte en fer une certaine ressemblance. Elle aussi ne souhaitait qu'un nom, après tout. Ce serait tellement inhumain de laisser cette petite boîte en fer sans prénom.

Elle refléchit un instant quel nom donner à cette petite boîte. C'était assez curieux après tout. L'air incertaine, et elle proposa :

" Rummy...Ca te va comme prénom ?

- _Oui Miss Jedusor, J'aime beaucoup ce prénom..._"

Se remettant au travail, Loreen écouta attentivement les conseils de Rummy, avec qui elle se sentait étrangement liée...Etre amie avec une petite boîte en fer n'était pas courant, mais est ce que quoi que ce soit était courant dans ce monde ? Loreen sourit...Sa vie allait peut-être être moins ennuyeuse qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire au début...

* * *

Le temps passa rapidement, et ce fut pour Loreen le moment de changer ses habitudes. Elle qui pouvait se promener n'importe quand dans Poudlard, n'importe où, sauf la forêt interdite bien sûr, elle allait devoir renoncer à ces privilèges. Elle qui pouvait utiliser les livres de la bibliothèque comme bon lui semblait, elle allait devoir partager cette source de connaissance. Et surtout, elle qui pouvait se commander les plats les plus farfelus aux cuisines, elle allait devoir restreindre son goût pour les plats sorciers... 

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, la rentrée se déroulait le soir même, et si elle se doutait bien que le professeur Mcgonagald s'occuperait toujours de son apprentissage avec le Professeur Rogue, allaient-ils être aussi présent qu'avant ? Pourraient-ils la rassurer lorsqu'elle découvrirait les nouvelles facettes les plus noires du monde sorcier ? Et plus important encore, le Professeur, l'homme qui lui apprenait plus de choses que les trois autres sorciers qu'elle connaissait, aurait-il assez de temps pour continuer ses visites ? Après tout, peut-être avait-il un travail important qu'il ne fallait pas négliger ? Ce serait catastrophique si aucun de ses trois precepteurs ne pouvaient continuer leur apprentissage. Elle devrait alors être remis au ministère de la magie, à son chef, un homme antipathique qui avait de suite déplut à Loreen.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, Loreen était sortie trois fois en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, et cela avait été l'occasion pour elle de rencontrer les hommes qui auraient du lui apprendre la magie, et par la même, remercier le ciel que le Professeur Dumbledore soit en vie. Cette rencontre s'était passée deux semaines après l'annonce des vacances scolaires. Depuis un mois, elle apprenait assidument toutes ses formules, ses plantes, et elle n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : Sortir de ce cachot sombre et humide, où elle dormait, mangeait, étudiait, lisait, vivait en solitaire, avec pour simple compagnie ses professeurs qui passaient de temps à autres la voir pour lui remplir le crâne, et sa petite boîte en fer, seule confidente disponible dans les vastes sous-sols du château.

Le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait fait la surprise de sa vie. Sans lui dire exactement où il comptait aller, il lui avait présenté une basket rouge et blanche, et l'avait prié de la tenir bien fort. Croyant d'abord que c'était fini, que ce grand homme avait définitivement perdu toute raison d'être, elle avait d'abord prit la chaussure dans sa main gauche, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, s'attendant à ce que rien ne se passe. Mais elle avait de suite douté lorsqu'elle avait vu le regard malicieux, presque enfantin, que lui offrait son sauveur. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit que quelque chose allait vraiment se passer, et que ce serait sûrement un moment qu'elle n'oublierait pas avant longtemps...

Et elle avait eu raison.

**------------------------------**

Comment oublier le son bienfaisant d'une foule enjouée autour d'elle ? Des rires d'enfants, s'extasiants devant des magasins remplis de bibelots plus farfelus les uns que les autres ? Comment oublier ce panel de couleur, ces sensations tellement extraordinaires ? Combien de temps avait-elle pu passer devant ce magasin de quidditch, à regarder la toute nouvelle version du _Neutron 21_, et à écouter les commentaires passionnés du vendeur ? Elle s'était extasié sur les robes de sorcières, sur cette belle couleur lavande qui était apparemment à la mode cet été là, et sur les capes en soies que vendait Madame Guipure. Elle avait goûté les merveilleuses glaces levitantes au citron de Florian Fortarôme, et avait obtenu l'autorisation du Professeur Dumbledore de passer commande. Elle avait bu les paroles de l'Apothicaire sur son métier, les risques qu'il courait quand il recherchait des plantes rares pour ses plus fidèles clients. Et surtout, elle était toujours autant fascinée par ses petites créatures ignobles mais tellement intelligentes qu'étaient les gobelins.

Cette matinée s'était tellement bien passée. Elle avait à présent pour elle une véritable chambre. Elle qui avait été déçue en voyant le lit en fer noir, le bureau d'écolier, et la petite armoire raccomodée que contenaient sa chambre, elle était à présent ravie de son nouvel espace de vie. Elle se sentait à présent chez elle, et passait des heures entières à travailler sur ses parchemins, appréciant l'air chaud que dégageait la toute nouvelle cheminée qu'on lui avait installée.

Et malgré tout cela, quelque chose venait gâcher ce beau tableau...Alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement au chaudron baveur, un homme d'âge mûr arriva dans le bar, provoquant une agitation soudaine de la population, et un attroupement déplaisant de journalistes sorciers. Les flashs faisaient mal aux yeux, les cris émerveillés des personnes, chanceuses, ayant serré la main à l'homme, insupportables, et pire que tout, le soit-disant bonhomme se dirigeait vers leur table.

Elle apprit grâce au Professeur Dumbledore qu'il n'était autre que le ministre de la magie en personne, Cornélius Fudge. Loreen avait de suite détester ce personnage, le craignant même. Et s'il savait qu'elle était la jeune fille qu'ils cherchaient encore il y a un mois ? Et s'il avait tout compris ? Et s'il décidait de l'enlever à Dumbledore, de l'éloigner le plus possible du château ? Dans quelles conditions apprendrait-elle la magie ? Seraient-ils aussi gentils que ses Professeurs avec elle ? La panique monta en elle.

Nerveusement, elle chercha sa baguette magique. Pas dans sa nouvelle cape. Pas dans son sac en peau de Daim ailé. Ni dans aucune de ses manches. Elle vérifia, au cas où, dans ses poches de pantalon. Rien. La tension augmentait. Sans baguette, elle n'était rien, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Elle n'entendait plus, ne prenait plus conscience de quoi que ce soit. Les personnes qui s'agitaient autour d'elle ne produisaient plus qu'un bourdonnement désagréable. Elle était perdu, seule. Elle suffoquait. Une boule coincée dans sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer. Tout devenait flou. Les couleurs des robes de sorciers se mélangeaient, formant un magnifique arc-en-ciel. La tension s'évanouit. Elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Quelque chose la secoua.

Que faisait-elle par terre ?

Des visages inconnus se penchèrent sur elle, inquiets. On lui parlait apparemment, mais elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle n'était plus rien sans baguette, tous pouvaient être des ennemis. Elle sentit la main réconfortante du Professeur Dumbledore sur son front. Un faible courant d'air frais la maintenait consciente.

" Véronica...Véronica, réveille-toi..."

Pourquoi l'appelait-il Véronica ?

Finalement, le monde des sorciers était plus que bizarre. Il était fou, d'une folie qui faisait peur. Non, elle n'était pas capable de se battre contre cette folie pour l'instant. Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas sa baguette. Elle voulait s'éloigner le plus loin possible de leur bras, de leurs questions, de leur visages. De leurs mains, qui la touchaient de partout, qui la portaient. Le noir qui envahissait son esprit peu à peu était tellement réconfortant.

Tant pis si elle faisait peur au bon vieux Professeur Dumbledore. De toute façon elle ne respirait plus. Il fallait juste dormir un peu, partir loin des voix et des mains...

**-----------------------------**

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le souvenir qu'elle aurait voulu garder de cette première sortie. Elle s'était particulièrement fait remarquée, et bien que les Professeurs Dumbledore et Mcgonagald l'eut réconfortée, ce ne fut pas le cas du Professeur Rogue, et du Professeur. Ce fut à partir de ce moment là qu'elle eut des cours en plus avec le Professeur Rogue. Elle n'avait pas compris de suite pourquoi elle devrait suivre des cours aussi _étranges_, mais finalement, en parrallèles des cours qu'elle suivait avec le vieux directeur, elle avouait que cette nouvelle étude de son " moi-profond " et de son comportement en public était plus que bénéfique.

Reposant sa plume sur son bureau, Loreen roula son parchemin de métamorphose, dans lequel elle traitait des _cinq types de métamorphose existants, et de leurs différentes utilisations._ Elle regarda sa montre, et vit avec effarement qu'il était 17 heures passées. Les apprentis sorciers allaient bientôt arriver, il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant de devoir s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Elle voulait profiter une dernière fois du silence du château, du parc, des petits sentiers bordant le lac. La quiétude des lieux lui manqueraient, sans aucun doute. Elle ne pourrait pas être tranquille avant l'été prochain. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui avaient le plus miné le moral. Elle pensait être tranquille à chaque vacances scolaires. Malheureusement, ses espoirs tombèrent à l'eau lorsque le Professeur lui dit que certains élèves restaient...

Loreen prit sa cape d'été, couleur lavande, et sortit de ses appartements...

La fraîcheur des cachots contrastait parfaitement avec la lourdeur du soleil d'été, et il faisait bon de se ballader dans ces couloirs humides. Tout cela lui manquerait...

Et dire qu'elle avait failli refuser la proposition du Professeur Dumbledore. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux sourit. Elle avait vraiment bien fait d'accepter. Ce château, c'était sa deuxième famille. Vraiment. Elle commencait déjà, lentement, à oublier la bonne mais sévère Madame Hogbins, ainsi que ses frères et soeurs de coeur...

" _La magie, c'est vraiment magique_ " pensa Loreen, alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, le bonheur emplissant ses pensées.


End file.
